The Princess, the Hawk, the Student and the Ninja
by 009imgamer
Summary: 6 months before Path of Radiance the Crimean Princess Elincia, The Hawk King Tibarn and a young student from Begnion named Tobias (OC) are suddenly taken from their home world and put into the world of Naruto as Newborns appearing out of nowhere shortly after the Nine Tails attacked, their presence will be enough to change the fate of both Tellius and the Elemental nations.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess, the Hawk, the Student and the Ninja.**

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn x Naruto/Naruto Shippuden **

_**6 months before Path of Radiance the Crimean Princess Elincia, The Hawk King Tibarn and a young student from Begnion named Tobias (OC) are suddenly taken from their home world and put into the world of Naruto as Newborns appearing out of nowhere shortly after the Nine Tails attacked, their presence will be enough to change the fate of both Tellius and the Elemental nations. ElinciaxTibarn, Single OC, Canon Naruto Pairings.**_

**(Author's Note: Whew, this one is already pretty much planned, I am just transcribing my ideas into the computer during my free time, although I warn you that the chapter upload schedule will be heavily inconsistent. And while we go for this, let me just say: English is my second tongue, and while I already have it heavily advanced; I am still not sure I am using the correct grammar for this, so I accept constructive criticism and help as long as you do not cross a certain line with your perfectionism.**

**P.S: I know next to nothing about Japanese bar some of the honorifics (San, Kun, Sama, Dono, Senpai, Chan…) and some of the better known words like father (Chichi-ue, Papa, Oyaji and Oto-San) and Mother (Haha, Oka-san and Mama) so I mostly show Japanese (or Shinobi Tongue) in normal letters but with underline (****Like this****) so I can avoid making a fool of myself in a language I know next-to-nothing about; and yes: The Jutsu will have the English names!**

**P.S.S: While I do have and OC for this story (Tobias) he is not the main focus on this story, I will mostly try to keep the story in third person perspective, not making a character more important than the others, I simply think Micaiah's path in RD is NECESSARY for the plot I have planned, Ike is a no-no since initial drafts because he wants to learn his father's swordsmanship and I think he would not like to change it, besides I have already planned his three encounters with Zelgius/Black Knight, Sanaki will be severely traumatized (she is still 8-9 in the beginning), Volke is too mysterious and Cynical for me to properly imagine making friends with a king, a princess and a bubbly ninja and Soren is loyal to Ike and only Ike, sorry, but those were my motives to create him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, that is for Intelligent Systems and Nintendo, neither I own Naruto, he belongs to the legendary Masashi Kishimoto)**

Language typing.

Modern Tongue- "Say, my friend… is this text necessary?"

Ancient Tongue- "_HOW DARE YOU!?"_

Shinobi Tongue- "NARUTO!"

Jutsu/Spell/Galdr- "**Endless grief and sorrow**"

**Chapter 1.- Space out to another world**

_Crimea, Secret Royal Villa, Elincia's Bedroom._

Princess Elincia Riddell Crimea was sitting at the edge of her bed busily doing some patchwork while humming a cheery melody, the patchwork was a very Intricate design involving trees, hawks and pale pink petals floating around the other figures delicately.

"I hope Uncle Renning will like it" she said softly, cracking a small, fond smile as she remembered her uncle's last visit.

It was not exactly the showing of a knight and future king, his cape was a mess tucked in his black and yellowish green armor, his hair unkempt and a rather poor attempt to put his armor.

She giggled heartedly, her uncle was running late for her 17th birthday and he had done a rather poor job keeping his soldiers at bay so that he could sneak into the villa and see his niece.

Her door knocked, and she knew full-well who it was. "Yes Lucia, you can enter"

The door opened and a young lady with light blue hair, eyes of the same color and white clothes that accentuated her beauty stepped in.

Lucia smiled "Elincia, are you still doing that thing?" she said matter-of-factly while eyeing her best friend.

"Can you truly put the blame on me, Lucia? It's for my uncle!" she replied playfully, finally drifting her eyes away from the half-finished patchwork.

However, once she did, her eyes suddenly lost life and became dull and emotionless, shocking Lucia enough for her to draw her blade

"Elinicia? What happened?" Lucia questioned, slowly moving over to her best friend and surrogate sister, blade held firmly in her hand

To her immense relief, she was breathing -although very slowly- and her heart was still beating, but still her eyes remained unchanged.

Lucia eyed her friend carefully, trying to find something that might have put her in that state; alas she found nothing.

She resorted to sit alongside her and tell embarrassing stories and truly hope for the best.

* * *

_Phoenicis, Castle Phoenicis, The King's Business Room_

King Tibarn rather disdainfully looked at the Crimea envoy that had come early this day as he listed several propositions by King Ramon of Crimea in an effort to open some sort of peace treaty between Phoenicis and Crimea.

To his Right listening carefully was his left-hand man, Ulki, also referred as his "ears" alongside Janaff, His "Eyes" and Right-hand man. Both of them glaring, though one seemed almost sympathetic.

To his left, also looking disdainfully towards the obviously nervous, but surprisingly composed Beorc was Prince Reyson, one of the only two survivors of Serenes.

"...We will also provide you any help you need in the future" The messenger finished and then presented the long parchment in front of the hawk king himself to review and determine if he was satisfied enough to accept and sign it.

"So…" The Crimean spoke before taking a breath to compose himself and eliminate his nervousness. "Is it enough, milord?"

Tibarn heatedly glared to the Beorc, but before rushing in, he read all of the propositions made by the King of Crimea; now, he wouldn't admit it, but he was surprised at the determination of the one king that practically tamed the Gallian Lion King.

The propositions were indeed beneficial to both nations, and in turn, would also strengthen both of their militaries and give them access to Crimea's famous gourmet chefs, something he had secretly wanted since his last talk with Caineghis some weeks ago.

His brow furrowed further as he considered how this would affect his relationship with the heron survivors and especially: Kilvas, the neighboring and fellow bird laguz nation.

Reyson would throw a huge tantrum in the ancient tongue that was for sure, but that's the worst he could possibly do, the other survivor, King Lorazieh would merely look disappointed, but nonetheless he would support him all the way.

Naesala and the Ravens however will practically criticize Tibarn at any chance they got, and if there's something he didn't want, it was Naesala's smooth and almost insulting comments.

He sighed and turned to look at the Messenger in the eye "These propositions were made by your king, am I right?"

The question was filled with bitter curiosity, something that did not go pass the people present in the room.

"Yes, Hawk King, My King Ramon spent several weeks making this treaty in order to try and convince you to start filling the gaps that followed after the tragic Serenes Incident" The messenger then had the decency to look down in shame and avoid the infernal glare of the White Prince.

Tibarn in turn looked disapprovingly at Reyson, who begrudgingly looked away, not losing his glare however.

"My king also believes that keeping your nation closed will negatively affect its growth, especially once your resources start to run low"

By the end of the messenger's speech, Tibarn had already reached a decision "I see... Well" he breathed "I, King Tibarn of Phoenicis, will…"

To everyone's Shock Tibarn Paused and stood still in his chair, eyes as dull as a stone, wings as stiff as a statue and body almost as lifeless as one too.

"_Tibarn!_" screeched the birds present in the room as the messenger himself started to search in his satchel frantically for a herb or even an elixir.

"Here it is" he uttered as he pulled the elixir from it, as he turned around however, he was met with delicate golden eyes that promised murder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Reyson bellowed as he kept his glare glued to the messenger.

"Nothing! I SWEAR in the name of Ashera that I did Nothing!" the messenger replied in the brink of a heavy panic attack. He then handed Reyson the Elixir.

"Here, this is an Elixir" he explained trying his best not to panic once more. Reyson took it almost too fast and immediately shoved it into Tibarn's open mouth

The elixir did nothing regardless, and this helped to make the young Crimean fear for his life as the two hawks proceeded to menacingly fly over him.

"Cure the King _NOW!" _Ordered the childlike one.

"Or not even your king will spare you…" Replied the sharper one darkly

The messenger almost screamed, but he was saved in the end by the least likely to accept it. Reyson stood between the two enraged hawks and the panic stricken messenger.

"He had nothing to do with it" The white-clad prince said in between disbelief and –astonishingly- pity towards the beorc.

"His heart only reflects fear, disbelief and panic" he continued "Indeed, he also holds almost no magic with him, let alone something so powerful".

Reyson turned to look at the flabbergasted messenger, the speechless hawks and the unmoving Tibarn "I think the only thing we can do is wait"

* * *

_Begnion, Dukedom of Persis, Library of the Duke._

In the immensely huge yet, humble library of the Prime Minister, was the young apprentice of said Minister: a quite tall young man dressed in white robes trimmed with gold and sapphire-blue that fit perfectly with his sharp features, green eyes and shoulder-length hair that had a grayish-blue hue.

Now, Tobias wasn't exactly born into nobility, he had a pretty humble life in a dilapidated orphanage at the outskirts of Gaddos. The matron was a very old woman that tried her best to make all children in her care happy, but she had little to no support coming from Duke Lekain, something he and his fellow orphans remember with bitterness.

It was by pure chance that they were found by the then, still fresh Duke of Persis, Sephiran, during a chance trip to Sienne, they had somehow stumbled into Mainal Cathedral, without detection from the guards; something that STILL bugs him, as they were a bunch of 30.

Sephiran saw their Rags, Thin bodies, the age of the matron and the notorious lack of clergy in their group with a critical eye, and when the matron tried to defuse the situation, the duke instead, invited them to stay in a series of empty rooms located in his Castle.

Tobias could swear the matron almost had a heart attack back then, and after Sephiran chewed out Lekain for his poor treatment over the Matron and the orphans, moved them to a much more comfortable set of rooms, beds and with MUCH nicer clothing to boot!

Now, that was a little over 7 years ago, things had changed, many of his fellow orphans became guards to the Duke, while the rest turned to the clergy.

The Old matron was bedridden due to her hefty 90 years of life and he had been pretty much the favorite of the Duke, and became his apprentice and possibly the next in line for the dukedom.

"Tobias! I knew I'd find you here!" stated one very familiar voice.

Raising his head and moving his grayish-blue bangs aside, he looked at his Master, Hero and Duke: Sephiran.

"What is it Prime Minister? Is there another issue with Duke Culbert?" he inquired

Both gagged almost in disgust, Valtome alongside Lekain, were by far their biggest annoyances in the court, one had self-centered thoughts while the other was a selfish manipulator, putting them at the very top of their list of most disgusting people around Begnion.

"Oh, thanks Ashera no!" Sephiran replied doing a "Praise the goddess" gesture. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to visit Crimea with me".

Tobias raised an eyebrow "Crimea? Are you doing something without Sanaki's permission?"

Sephiran chuckled heartily, "I cannot hide anything from you, can I?" he then straightened "But yes, I have a very bad feeling about the situation of said country with its eastern neighbor"

The young apprentice frowned "Daein, is it? I thought King Ramon and King Ashnard had come to an agreement some time ago"

"That's about right" Sephiran nodded "But it appears that some of Crimea's border towns are being targeted by disguised Daein Soldiers ever since he sent a messenger to Phoenicis"

Now Tobias was surprised "The Hawk tribe? I'd say Ramon is trying his hardest to build ties with all Laguz tribes one by one"

His expression turned sour "But I don't think the King of the most extreme Laguz haters in the world would allow his own neighbor have any sort of contact with the So-called "Sub-Humans"."

Sephiran agreed, just as he felt young Tobias' emotions to turn blank impossibly fast.

Worried he looked at his eyes, the once shiny green eyes that radiated dedication and knowledge.

They were now dull and hollow.

The duke of Persis had to stop himself from panicking, this kid was one of the few people he truly cared about, alongside Sanaki, and damn him if he was taken away not just from him, but from his huge family with the orphans and the bedridden matron.

Thankfully, he was still breathing and that helped Sephiran calm down significantly, enough for him to try and lower his head enough to disguise this anomaly and put a book in his hand.

"This should be enough; after all he likes reading—much more than I'd like to admit" The dark-haired duke mused before leaving the library.

"I will check on you later"

* * *

_?_

Elincia was utterly confused, one minute she was sewing a small gift for her uncle while having a chat with Lucia, and the next? She feels lightheaded and appears in some sort of hollow place that had water up to her ankle and some sort of sky-like background_ everywhere! _

"Where am I?" she asked to no-one in particular; the question echoed eerily.

"Is there somebody here?" she tried again, to the same results.

The princess put her hands in her heart, something she often did to calm herself in the past and started walking through the damp space—all the way repeating the questions to no avail, and silently praised herself for deciding to NOT wear a dress.

"…_me...ere...prin... ss…" _a faint voice echoed in the distance.

Elincia stiffened "Who is there?"

The water down below, suddenly lit up, and a line appeared, it extended more than what Elincia could actually see.

"Y-you want me t-to f-follow that?" she stuttered, and as if to answer, the voice once again ringed, much clearer this time _"Follow the Line and you will find your answers"_

Elincia then, started following the line, noticing that the more she walked, the less cloudy and sky-like the background began to be. Instead turning more and more into a very sophisticated temple.

'_How curious' _She mused to herself.

The line ended where the shape of some kind of altar was in full glory, with stone carvings and statues that put the ones in Crimea Castle to shame, the strange paintings and bizarre lines that seemed to form a language only seemed to make this place all the more mysterious.

"You there! Hu-Beorc!" All of a sudden the voice of a man with a seriously commanding edge, came into her ears.

Elincia looked around, only to find no-one else.

"UP HERE!" The voice bellowed.

Looking up, she saw a Hawk with greenish-brown feathers, however what shocked her was his immense size! He was bigger than any hawk she had seen!

Then it hit her "You're a laguz, aren't you?"

The hawk laguz approached her and reverted to his beorc-like appearance. "Of course, beorc woman—Also my name is Tibarn"

Elincia gasped "Tibarn? as in the hawk king himself?"

Tibarn rolled his eyes "Why of COURSE! Who else would I be?" and then he stared at her with critical eyes "And who would you be?"

Elincia bit her own lip "I am Princess Elincia Riddell Crimea, Daughter of King Ramon and Queen Hellene of Crimea"

Tibarn raised an eyebrow in amusement "You don't look anything like how I picture a Beorc princess to be, you know? Like having all those frilly and heavily detailed dresses that are nothing but an eyesore, and those sparky little jewels they like to wear with them"

Elincia shook her head at Tibarn's comment "I wasn't raised like a princess at all, Milord"

Tibarn turned his full attention to her, his curiosity piqued at that "How so?"

The Princess sighed "I was born about a year after my Uncle, Prince Renning, was named the one successor to the Crimean throne and well, having that to change so soon would have created a huge civil and political unrest around my country", she cleared her throat, "After I was born, my parents raised me in a secluded royal villa in the forest surrounding Melior –to the dismay of my uncle, however—during that time I was raised like a common civilian girl would be, you see, I wasn't taught politics: I was taught common household chores and hobbies, like Sewing, Cooking and Cleaning"

She lowered her head a little "I had some friends, the closest one being Lucia of Delbray; she is like my sister in every single way—we chat, we fight, we joke and we care for one another deeply" She shed some tears at the memories "I am also good friends with her brother, Geoffrey and Count Bastian of Fayre"

Tibarn had a hand on his chin "Pretty interesting" he started flying around her "Perhaps it would've worth it if I accepted the peace treaty your father sent me—just so I can get to know you better after we find a way to get out of this strange place"

Elincia covered her mouth "You rejected it?"

The Hawk king scowled "I was going to! before I somehow woke up here and got my wings so damn wet!" he emphasized by landing and showing his wings to his companion, they were indeed very damp and uncomfortable for flying long distances.

"I am sorry, Milord" Elincia said with a bow.

Tibarn looked a bit bewildered "None of that princess, I am still very uncomfortable around beorc for very obvious reasons"

Elincia didn't seem to recall any attacks towards his kingdom "Which ones are those?"

Tibarn was about to answer, but then "The Serenes Tragedy, or—as the empress calls it—the single one sin that keeps haunting her people no matter how much time passes"

They turned to their sides sharply, almost snapping their necks and saw a white-clad young man with grayish-blue hair, fair skin, sharp features and green eyes.

The young man smiled at their slightly pained and curious looks "I am Tobias, young trainee of the prime minister of Begnion, Duke Sephiran of Persis"

Tibarn gave him a murderous glare and to emphasize, he tensed his wings angrily "You're the one that bought us here!?" he bellowed, making Elincia jump in surprise.

Tobias raised his hands "No, there is no Magic spell that can create this, believe me! I have read even the most obscure tomes and none of those have anything to do with something like this!"

He calmed down a bit "Also, if you ask—neither me, nor my master had anything to do with that tragedy, in fact I wasn't even _born _when it happened!"

Tibarn softened his glare and folded his wings on his back "While I can definitely see that now, it still changes nothing on what happened! _Your _fellow people almost obliterated the Heron clan!"

Elincia didn't like where this was going when she saw the young trainee's downcast—almost sorrowful eyes "That is enough!" She stood between them and looked at Tobias first.

"Tell me, what triggered that heinous event? According to your master."

Tobias raised his head "It was almost 20 years ago, when the empress of Begnion at the time, Lady Misaha, was found dead in one of the many hallways of Mainal Cathedral"

Elincia gasped, but let Tobias continue the tale "Sephiran was out of Sienne at that time, but he told me that there was a rumor –that the heron tribe of Serenes were the ones responsible for the murder of the beloved empress and apostle—and the civilians all around—young and old; gathered themselves in a furious mob that set fire to the forest and ended the lives of so many heron laguz, all in a period of three days".

Elincia couldn't help but shed a huge stream of tears as the story went on.

Tobias shed some tears as well "However—once things calmed down—a huge wave of guilt swept through the populations of Begnion all around, Civilians, Dukes, Nobles—you call it. Immediately went around and searched the forest nigh and low in order to find at least a survivor in order to achieve at least some closure and forgiveness, alas they found nothing"

Elincia shot Tibarn a nasty glare, that seemed almost pained from the tears falling through her cheeks "Let him Finish" she seethed dangerously.

"To this day, people all around Begnion still have a lot of guilt on their shoulders, the ones that were the most affected of them all include Duke Oliver of Tanas—whose dukedom is located at the edge of Serenes Forest— the disbelief after the events drove him borderline insane to many, as he still obsesses over finding a survivor in order to "protect" him or her"

"My old orphanage Matron, Sister Maria, also had a role in it, and each night since I have memory, she starts praying until she falls asleep, asking the goddess for forgiveness, she still does it, even though she is 90 years old by now"

Tibarn's gaze softened further "Hmm, Perhaps I can have Reyson and Lorazieh forgive that old woman so that she may finally pass on in tranquility" he thought out loud.

Tobias's head rose to meet the Hawk king's eyes "There are survivors!?"

Tibarn cursed under his breath—but nonetheless, answered— "Yes, only two though, both of them from the royal family"

The young apprentice's head brightened "Oh, Marvelous!" he squealed "Sephiran and old sister Maria will be so delighted!"

Elincia smiled as the young man in front of her started speaking in a manner very similar to a kid that had a sugar rush, while Tibarn considered the difficulties of getting Reyson and Lorazieh to visit the Duke and the Old Matron without much troubles from the both of them—especially for Reyson.

Suddenly "So you finally got to know one another for a bit"

The reactions were instantaneous—Tibarn shifted, Elincia hid behind him (as she had nothing but a needle to defend herself) and Tobias started chanting an Ellight spell.

The voice chuckled heartily "No need for Violence, young children"

Tibarn's eye twitched "Kid!? I am the oldest out of the three here!"

In a white flame, a horned Beorc-like man with purple, ripple-patterned eyes with black pupils appeared, he was floating and his long, white and black robe gave him an air of authority that not even the Goldoan King of Dragons could match.

"And I am much older than you actually" The man answered seriously, and then with a simple snap of his fingers, Tibarn reverted and fell to the water-filled floor due to his change of stance and Tobias's swirling light magic was absorbed into his book, and then shut itself tight, not even a Lion could hope to open it.

"And much more powerful too" The Man added brightly.

There was a moment of silence as Tobias recovered his sight and Tibarn straightened himself.

Elincia was the first to break it "You're the one that bought us here?"

The man nodded "Indeed, young princess—My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the 'Sage of the Six Paths'"

Tobias didn't look convinced "I have never heard a word about a sage like you claim to be"

Hagoromo smirked "That is because my legend is not from your dimension"

Tibarn quickly took word "Wait a minute, old chap! I don't think I understand that word with 'D', in fact—I think none of us do!"

Hagoromo Sighed "Let's just say, that where I come from Laguz don't exist and Beorc are known as Humans, it is also a place where an energy known as chakra is used almost in the same way you use magic—just without those bulky tomes"

Tibarn immediately took off the ground, alarmed "No Laguz!?" he shrieked.

"I know it may come as a shocker, but nothing bad will happen to you—or your precious wings. Believe me" Hagoromo supplied, trying to calm the Hawk.

"So, you took us from our world" Tobias piped in.

"I did"

"And you intend to put us in yours" Elincia continued, sounding scarily serious.

"I do indeed, but before you continue…" he raised his left hand and suddenly, a thick wood slab shot from the ground and caught a fleeing Tibarn by the foot.

"I need to explain certain things" he then moved his right hand in a fan motion and the water disappeared, being replaced by solid wood; a snap from his fingers in said hand later and a set of cushions and pillows appeared in the now visible floor.

Hagoromo smiled warmly "Please, do take a seat"

Tobias looked unsure, as did Elincia—but decided to sit down in the cushions, and surprisingly, they were very much comfortable.

However, Tibarn didn't give in quite as easily "Let me go! Dammit! I will not be reduced to a beorc!" he screamed as he tried to get the wood slab off his foot by trying to take off his boot—it didn't help, because as soon as his hands tried to touch the boot, other slabs caught both of his arms and his other foot.

Elincia looked at Tibarn sympathetically as he proceeded to use every swear word he knew in both the modern and ancient tongues. Standing up, she approached the Hawk king and put a hand in his chest.

Surprisingly, Tibarn calmed down almost immediately.

"Please Milord, I am sure he has a good reason for this" she said softly.

Tibarn groaned "Fine, _Princess,_" he said begrudgingly.

Satisfied, Hagoromo laid Tibarn by a set of cushions and those slabs disappeared shortly afterwards.

"First, I must apologize for bringing you here so suddenly, I didn't really want the summoning to be in very awkward situations" he said, looking apologetically at Tibarn, who crossed his arms.

"Second, both dimensions will descend into chaos in due time, however the difference is enormous between each event and I needed to tweak the summoning a bit"

"To better explain, your dimension's descent into chaos will happen in more or less six months, whereas in mine it'll happen in around twelve to thirteen years"

Tobias frowned slightly "If the time difference is so significant, then why did you pick our dimension exactly? I don't think anyone will let pass the disappearance of a princess and a king of all things, especially one so long"

Tibarn nodded, Janaff and Ulki will more than definitely search every single rock in Tellius in search for him, While Elincia imagined Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian and her Uncle Renning desperately looking for her all around the Villa's surrounding area.

Hagoromo tilted his head "Who said I summoned your bodies?"

Realization dawned on the three of them "**YOU TOOK OUR SOULS FROM OUR BODIES!?" **they bellowed in absolute shock.

Hagoromo nodded "But that's not all, I also slowed time down significantly in your dimension, so your bodies will not age unnecessarily during your stay in mine—to better explain: the twelve years in my dimension will only be about an hour in yours"

Elincia breathed a sigh of relief—at least she won't leave Lucia and the others worried about her condition. Tibarn merely prayed that Janaff and Ulki wouldn't try to tear the poor Crimean messenger apart, and Tobias thanked the goddess for Sephiran's huge patience.

"I also picked you, because you three had the potential to be a very functional team in my dimension standards, with Tobias's analytic mind, Tibarn's Speed and Power, and Elincia's Kindness and unbreakable spirit"

They all flushed in embarrassment at those compliments.

"There are several conditions about your stay in my home dimension" Tibarn raised his hand "And no, I will not remove your wings"

Hagoromo clasped his hands in outmost serenity and breathed deeply

"First condition, you will be warped there as infants—do not worry, you all will keep your own memories"

He relaxed his position and opened his eyes.

"Second one, you will need to become shinobi—the equivalent of a soldier in my home dimension—in order to increase your chances for survival in the cataclysm that will come to be"

He crossed his arms and the lights around them dimmed significantly.

"Last, but not least" He started "You must be ready to face loss, war, betrayals, and a lot more that has to come not only in my home, but also in yours"

The three Telliusean guests had to think hard about this, while it would help them all gain experience and prepare for the battles to come, it would also mean leaving many things behind—not for long in the eyes of those they had grown to hold dear, but still…

Elincia thought about her parents, her uncle, Lucia, Geoffrey and Bastian. They all were her own little family and leaving them behind would hit her like a knife in the chest—but, she didn't want any of them to die in the chaos that would soon assault them.

Tibarn's mind immediately went to his father, both Janaff and Ulki and the Herons. He would miss them dearly, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. But if the chaos that would soon engulf Tellius was as bad as Hagoromo says it would be… he would lose them all…however, he didn't think it was worth it.

Tobias merely imagined his fellow orphaned brothers fall one after one in the battles they would face, with him being unable to help…and then crying out of guilt for rejecting the possibility to gain enough power to defend and save them all.

Tibarn looked at Tobias, Tobias looked at Elincia and Elincia looked at Tibarn, and as the three of them nodded, they had made their decision.

"We accept those conditions, Lord Hagoromo" Tibarn stated with determination, and perhaps a not so subtle tone that screamed 'Return me and pick Naesala'.

"We have decided to use these experiences for the good of both worlds" Tobias continued without a single drop of doubt in his voice.

"And to help our loved ones from both our old, and new home" Elincia finished, without stuttering.

Hagoromo smiled, and started vanishing into white flames as the palace exploded in light "It begins now" was the last thing they heard as the light consumed their spirits and transported them into their new home: The Village Hidden in the leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not-so quiet arrival, Orphans and Bonds.**

**(Author's Note: Sorry if it took so damn long, I have a very busy school life and lots of other hobbies that demand my attention, especially because I've been religiously playing the NES Castlevania games out of interest and growing fondness for the punishingly hard series of games.**

**I've decided to take some liberties and mix some events that I think can help my story take a much more realistic (for both series' standards) pacing and a bit of character reworking here and there, nothing too huge, and I hope is not very OOC for those who love both franchises, but I can accept any suggestions as long as you don't say character bashings (I'm not doing those, sorry) or flat-out **_**porn **_**(I'm so sorry, but I don't crave that type of thing and besides, I want to expand this idea I've just recently got into crazy levels of stuff done in terms of sketches and notes for various plot points up to Midway through Path of Radiance.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem or Naruto, that is for Intelligent Systems and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. **

**Enjoy!**

**-009)**

_Land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hokage's Office—3 days after the attack—_

Hiruzen Sarutobi glared at the ginormous mountain of paperwork sitting in his newly-regained desk, it was even bigger than himself for crying out loud!

He wished he was faster! It should have been _him _the one to seal the Nine Tails away! Not Minato! In fact, he swore that even inside the Shinigami's stomach Minato was actually _Laughing_ at his misfortune!

He was put out of his violent—almost wicked—train of thought by a small coo to his right.

There laid his late successor's son, Naruto Uzumaki, peacefully sleeping in a crib he had once used for his own son, wearing light green baby clothing and curled in soft orange blankets.

He had intended to drop the little Uzumaki at the orphanage today, but he had been held back by the paperwork revolving around the recent attack by the Nine Tails, it didn't really help that he had a council meeting a little earlier this day.

He reached and caressed Naruto, he was more than a little worried about his future, now that there was a rumor saying that he is the Nine Tails disguised.

The sheet of paper in his other hand crinkled, he had one suspect on the matter: His old friend: Danzo Shimura.

Danzo had wanted to make Kushina—Naruto's mother— the ultimate weapon for the village, and had tried everything in his power to try and sway her into his side, hell, he even had tried to disguise himself as a ramen chef! Alas, Kushina was smarter than that, and Danzo never got her.

But with Naruto, now he had the appropriate candidate for a perfect weapon, Naruto was small, innocent, untainted—everything Danzo needs for his perfect weapon.

However, he didn't have enough proof to try and detain him, which led to another sheet of paper crinkling, but this one was also burned until it was nothing but ash in the floor.

Cursing silently, the Third Hokage casted a few hand signs to try and blow the ash away—

A bright light engulfed the office, so bright that Hiruzen had to use the wretched paperwork as a shield.

When the light dimmed, Hiruzen took a peek from his paperwork and what he saw made him immediately try to dispel any sort of Illusion.

But after a couple of tries he determined that there was no illusion.

There, lying in the floor of his office were three baskets, each of them holding a sleeping baby.

The first one held a delicate-looking baby girl with green hair, fair skin and brownish-orange clothing. Hiruzen couldn't help but coo at the sight of the sleeping girl, she was just too adorable!

Visible now that he was close, there was a nametag in her chest, it read "Elincia".

The second one made him a double-take; the baby was mostly Human all-right, with a slightly more tanned look than the girl, green clothing and dark green hair, but he saw that the little boy had markings on his skin, most notoriously in his arms and face, his ears were pointy and to top it off, the kid even had _Wings._

'_How in Kami's great name can that truly be!?' _The 56-year-old man thought, utterly baffled.

Calming down, he touched the kid's small wings to test if they were real, and gasped when he felt them twitch slightly at his own touch.

Checking this Bird-Kid's nametag revealed that he has named "Tibarn"

Sighing, Hiruzen checked the third one, this one held a pale kid—not as pale as Orochimaru— with grayish-blue hair and white clothing with pale gold trimmings, his nametag read "Tobias".

Not too long after, he looked at his desk and blinked when he saw all of his paperwork _gone_. He didn't even need to check if it was true, he just knew that the wretched pile was truly gone.

He had to try his best not to shout with glee, he was free!

After getting over his shock—and glee—He looked over the four sound asleep babies with a frown, he couldn't care for any of them, he was now back from his retirement.

Clutching his heart, he decided to leave them in the orphanage first thing tomorrow.

But he decided they needed more than his office during the night. So, he made a specific hand sign.

"**Shadow Clone Technique**" He uttered, and in several poofs of smoke, three more Hiruzen appeared.

Without words each clone carried one of the new arrivals, while the original grabbed Naruto delicately.

After opening the Office's door, Hiruzen and his clones headed outside, their destination for the night clear: The Hokage's Mansion.

**LINEBREAK**

Tibarn really wanted to believe this was a dream, simply because there was no way that someone had took his soul and two others from their bodies and then had put them in some sort of alternate world! He had only acted his agreement with that old man's idea to wake up in the middle of his office and reje—accept! The treaty with Crimea.

But, it was simply too good to be true it seemed, he had woken up in some sort of abstract-looking place with strange paintings and portraits hung on the walls.

He had initially shrugged it off, until he remembered this was definitely not his office, much less his chambers!

He intended to cry "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" once his waking brain absorbed everything; however, what came out of his mouth was merely a loud blabber, and not just any blabber.

The hawk king paled significantly—that sounded like a _baby! _Instinctively he looked at his body.

His eyes widened once he looked down his chest, his physique! His muscles that reeked of power, that symbolized years of training to fill his dream to become king of the hawks; it was _gone! _All he saw now was baby fat, it was covered in a miniature version of his usual clothing, but he could still see it.

His hands were stubbier and significantly more delicate-looking, there were no bandages that hid his training scars, in fact there weren't any scars visible.

Finally, he looked at his Wings, the pride of every Bird Laguz. They were significantly smaller, covered in baby feathers and were far too delicate to fly!

He screeched! He didn't want this! He had thought that the sage might see his subtle disagreement, return him and then pick Naesala!

In the middle of his screech, a man opened a door. This man had a crinkled face with graying brown hair, some liver spots on his cheek and white and red garments, he had also seen that he was quite small, smaller than even the child-looking Janaff.

The man picked him up, saying something he couldn't understand, but he got the gist that the man was trying to calm his apparent wail, he stopped screeching and listened intently to the man's speech.

The language seemed soft, direct and reliant in correct word pronunciation, although it seemed to miss the 'r' in his name as he heard the man call him "Tiban" although apparently, the 'a' seemed to be slightly longer in pronunciation.

The man held him in front of his face and said some words in a sort of grandfatherly way he had only heard Nealuchi say to Naesala and Reyson.

After that the old man had determined that he was calm, he put him in the basket in a way that didn't crush his wings.

After that, the man poked his nose and uttered something in a playful voice. He could only guess something that he was trying to make him laugh since he still had sort of a hard face that looked slightly out of place in a baby.

When the man tickled him slightly (as to make sure his wings won't get squished) he couldn't help but let out childish giggles.

Not too long after that, the man bought him some sort of white liquid that he could only guess was some sort of food for Beorc—or rather _Human —_babies.

His stomach grumbled for a bit and he in the end accepted the strange bottle with the concoction and found himself enjoying it surprisingly.

After that little ordeal, he felt sleepy once again, and with a yawn that stretched his now much smaller wings, he fell asleep again.

**LINEBREAK**

Elincia watched as the old man with white and red garments picked the nearby blond baby up and started mumbling some words in a sort of hollow and almost painful way—not to mention in a language she couldn't understand-.

But what caught her eye was the man's expression: it was somber and sad, so much that she tried to approach him and ask what was wrong, however, with her much smaller size, inability to stand up and lack of proper knowledge in the man's language made her only look like a kid that wanted a little bit of attention.

The man did not miss her actions despite his focus on the little blonde whose name was probably 'Naruto' if going by the man's speech patterns and after putting the half-asleep kid in a bundle of blankets and picked her up.

The man held her with expert hands and flashed her a smile that seemed genuinely grandfatherly, but she couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like an old monkey in appearance, just missing some fur across his short body and a tail—and ended up giggling childishly as a result.

The man just held her a bit closer to his head and started chuckling at her giggling fit, muttering what she could only guess was his language's version of her name and some others that probably meant something soothing.

After that, the man set her back in the basket and made a sign that seemed to summon three people with faces hidden within masks and very dark clothing.

After some words, one of them—a female—picked her basket and started following the old man—who had picked Naruto—out of the building.

Casting a side glance to the other two, she saw the other two, Tobias, who was looking around intently and Tibarn, who was fast asleep.

After that, she focused on the outside-

And blinked.

The town was literally a pile of debris with buildings periodically popping out, the wall had collapsed and she could swear part of her surroundings were charred and heavily torn apart!

The population was not much better, some were heavily bandaged, while others very bloody and in dire need of attention, and she could see a couple of bodies still buried beneath the piles of cracked wood and collapsed stone.

She involuntarily winced at the sight of the place, it was quite the mess and the scars will definitely take years to fully heal.

At the end however, they stopped by a building that was still-standing—a quite long and tall building with a lot of ground, there were children on the grounds around, all of them very gloomy and sad.

There was no doubt about it—this was an orphanage.

Not too long after she had her realization, the old man and the two masked soldiers entered the building and were greeted by a quite old woman who looked at the three of them with sorrow.

She called the old man as 'Hokage-Sama'—that definitely wasn't a name, and she didn't even have the foggiest idea of what that thing could mean.

There was a 15—or so—minute exchange of very strange and borderline gibberish words, the old man spared a look of slight worry and said something that definitely didn't need explanation or translation.

"Good look, Little ones"

The man then turned around and left the orphanage—leaving the four of them in the care of the staff.

**LINEBREAK**

Tobias was no stranger to orphanages—after all he _was _an Orphan himself after all—but the others had well-established families and definitely never experienced what he did:

Food shortages, deadly illnesses, lack of warmth in the winter months and having to share room with another orphan.

He guessed however, that this one will have much more problems due to a good number of reasons—the state of the village, lack of funding, sheer amount of orphans in the building and severe lack of staff other than the matron and some 4 helpers.

He also saw the matron gape at Tibarn—who was in front of him— 's appearance.

The now much smaller hawk king was awake and just as surprised at the matron's look, but he held his emotions at bay for the most part, and good thing too.

After all, it would be strange for a baby to show emotions that way.

Just then Naruto started bawling, probably out of hunger.

The matron looked a bit overwhelmed, but called for a helper.

However, the Helper gave a strained look at the matron and started bellowing at her while pointing at the crying blonde.

The matron however imposed authority and gave what was a definite order to the young female in front of her as she caressed the blonde tuft of hair in Naruto's head.

The helper really wanted to answer back, but for what he could see, the old lady was giving her a condescending glare and barked an order in a way that would make even deadly loyal subjects such as Sigrun follow her orders.

Grumbling a bit in the strange language, the helper disappeared and reappeared with about 4 bottles after some minutes.

The matron analyzed the contents with a critical eye and even _tasted_ a bit, probably to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

After making sure of it—and dismissing the helper— she gave one to Naruto, who started to drink it while the matron held it close to him.

Some minutes later, Naruto calmed down and Yawned cutely, falling asleep in the process.

The matron then picked the little blonde up and carried him to a crib with wheels below it—wheels that looked quite strange, even compared to the luxurious ones Sanaki has in her personal carriage—and carefully directed it somewhere.

One by one, she did the same process with each one of them, taking a bit of time to touch Tibarn's wings—much to the Laguz's displeasure—and once it was his turn, he found out they were taken to a room shared between them and at least eight more babies.

Elincia looked at him quizzically, as did Tibarn.

After the old lady left, he flashed them a face that told 'I do not know what will happen next'.

**TIMESKIP: 5 YEARS LATER (AN: I KNOW kids do not speak so clearly, but I do not exactly know how to write their inability to pronounce the" R" and childish speech, needless to say that I think many other fanfictions handle this awkwardly and makes the toddlers' dialogue very hard to read and sometimes: properly understand)**

_Land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Orphanage. October 10th_

Tobias looked around the room he was in intently, something he did often in the early days in the orphanage both in Tellius and here in the Land of Fire, besides him, Tibarn shifted his new Haori in order to get his wings comfortable, Naruto paced gleefully as he rambled out about 'Ji-chan' visiting them today while Elincia practiced her writing of the language.

During these five years a lot of things have had happened, good and bad things both.

It became soon apparent that everyone in the orphanage but the old Matron—Sayaka-san— hated Naruto for no apparent reason and openly treated him poorly, something that the other kids emulated, and the helpers approved! They could do nothing initially, as they were just babies then—much to Tibarn's Chagrin.

Speaking of Tibarn, he was soon the biggest freak show in the orphanage due to his wings and markings around his body, he received many visits, but none of them were about adopting him—much to the Hawk's relief and apparent dismay in the visits to see his unique features.

Tibarn had grown out of his hatred for beorc quite soon after spending so much time with three of them, and formally apologized Tobias for any insult he had blurted out in front of him.

However, he still wasn't forgiving Begnion as a whole anytime soon.

Tibarn had also set himself to defend Naruto every single time he suffered an injustice, something that came true when Tibarn turned a year old in this world.

Tibarn learned to walk really fast due to his status as a Laguz and using the very little of the language he could learn from then to openly defend the defenseless Uzumaki.

Not too long after that, he and Elincia had also joined, as Naruto was as defenseless as a newborn, and since that no one could stand them anymore because of being friends with 'the demon child' so they were given a separate room, and due to the old Hokage's orders, they were given a decent room; which Sayaka-san was all too happy to give them.

The room was filled to the brim with silly drawings Naruto made in his free time, it had two sets of twin beds, which were distributed as Tibarn and Elincia in a set with Tobias and Naruto in the other—which usually made him Naruto's main target for his annoying pranks.

Getting used to being much smaller and significantly less intimidating really did a number on Tobias and Tibarn, who were used to their towering sizes and sharp features, so it was still hard for them to look in the mirror and see much smaller, chubbier and less sharp features, Tobias also missed his shoulder-length hair, something he had made CLEAR to the Hokage the last time he was forced a haircut.

They had also learned a fair amount of the language used here—which they called the Shinobi Tongue—although it was not perfect.

Still it was nice to finally be able to tell Sayaka-san and the Hokage when they needed something.

He was put out of his musings by a knock on their door, and the sound of it opening up to the familiar grandfatherly face of the Third Hokage.

All of them were very fond of the old man, especially Elincia and Naruto, who called him 'Jii-chan' (which they discovered meant Grandfather) Tibarn was a little more subdued in his fondness towards the old and battered leader, as was Tobias.

But they still enjoyed what little time he could sneak out of the office to visit them.

"Good Morning, Jii-chan/Hokage-Sama!" They greeted the old leader in their own way.

The Hokage let out a 'oof' when Naruto gave him a bone crushing hug, one the old Hokage was all too familiar with.

"Naruto, you should let go of the Hokage now" Tibarn said while stretching his wings a little bit.

Naruto begrudgingly did so "I'm sorry Jii-chan…" he apologized.

Hiruzen took some deep breaths before answering with "It is quite all right, Naruto-Kun"

He took a small toy out of his garb "Happy Birthday"

Naruto instantly brightened and once again caught the old leader into a huge hug, this time, dragging him into the ground.

He wasn't scolded this time, instead, his antics received some chuckles from the other occupants in the room—at least until the Hokage started turning purple.

Ten minutes later Hiruzen sat down in Tibarn's bed alongside the hyperactive blond and bird-boy.

Elincia and Tobias sat in the floor, the both of them watching with interest as the Hokage read them a book about the tale of a heroic Shinobi.

"…Dodging the maneuver, our hero quickly used speed to overcome the strength of his opponent and land a solid hit in his back…" The old Hokage narrated with some drama.

To Naruto, these stories about heroism, respect, exciting missions and battles were perhaps the most amazing stories he ever heard, and one of the reasons he wanted to attend the academy in three years.

For the other three, these stories meant a lot more than simply tales of heroism meant for little kids.

In fact, behind the Leader's drama, they could both feel and see that the life of a Shinobi was much darker, more ambiguous in stance and not as heroic.

They knew it because their soldiers were similar in a fashion, they fought for their country, their rulers, their lands… no matter if they were either the bad or good guys.

This made the former Hawk king to analyze his stance, was it very antagonistic towards beorc to the point the treaty would create a civil war because he had 'gone soft'?

Those musings were never spoken in the Shinobi tongue openly, they mainly waited until Naruto fell asleep to speak about their world and how time was affecting them here.

They hadn't noticed they had spaced out of the story until Naruto bellowed "Wasn't it great, guys? We could become the ultimate ninja team!"

Hiruzen Chuckled at the exclamation and ruffled Naruto's messy hair with his wrinkled hand.

Tobias merely blinked "Huh…oh yeah, Sure!" He answered once he realized what they were speaking about, Elincia nodding along.

With a smile Hiruzen got up and headed for the door "What about some ramen, or sushi?" he offered them.

Tibarn and Naruto's heads instantly shot up and adjusted their clothes.

"Sure, Jii-chan!" they both exclaimed, dragging their other friends along.

Elincia giggled and Tobias rolled his eyes at their behavior, sure Ramen and sushi were delicious, but Naruto and Tibarn got their liking for the stuff to the extreme!

It all started when they got lost in the way from the Hokage Tower to the Orphanage, since Tibarn couldn't—and still can't fly—.

A storm had hit them during that time and since no one would take them in, they wandered in the rain aimlessly until the smell of food drove them to the small ramen stand of Ichiraku.

They were initially very startled when Teuchi asked what they would like to eat, and ran away from the place, or tried to, until the man calmly called them back.

After managing to convince them that he would not harm them—which took a while considering that Tibarn was rather protectively folding his wings—the man offered them a small assortment of Sushi and a bowl of ramen with Narutomaki.

When Naruto's tongue touched the Ramen in the chopsticks—which they found clumsy, but necessary—his eyes widened and teared up and his mouth quivered in excitement.

Not too long after: "RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORDL!" was heard all over the village and the nearby areas.

Poor Tobias practically jumped out of his seat, bowl included and landed hard on the floor alongside the bowl in his head—much to his eternal shame and annoyance.

Tibarn liked the ramen quite a bit, especially the spices and broth, but he was not quite the fan of the meat and much less the noodles.

But then, he tried Sushi…

The expression on Tibarn's eyes was priceless, so much so that Tobias started chuckling uncontrollably and Elincia couldn't contain her giggles.

The Hawk-kid didn't go nuts screaming like the blond kid did, instead he grabbed the 6 tuna sushi and stuffed them in his mouth, making a bit of a mess of rice in the table.

Tobias and Elincia liked the restaurant and the food it offered, and since that day, the group of 4 plus the Hokage visited Teuchi about three times a week, which often resulted in Naruto and Tibarn stuffing their mouths full of Ramen and Sushi respectively.

And today was not going to be different at all.

Once the small restaurant was within sight, Naruto and Tibarn dashed—and glided—to their usual seats and immediately ordered their usual: Five bowls of Pork Ramen and about 3 orders of both Unagi (Eel) and Tuna Sushi.

The Hokage and the other two arrived about 30 seconds later, when the food was just being served to the two gluttons of the group.

"An order of Tuna Sushi with Soy Sauce, please" Elincia asked just as the two gluttonous boys said "Itadakimasu!" and started stuffing their food on their tiny mouths.

Tobias and the Hokage merely asked for a single bowl of Ramen.

After the lunch—Or feast in the case of Tibarn and Naruto— was over, Hiruzen paid Teuchi courteously for the good service and thanked him for the food.

The kids also thanked the man—and chuckled once Naruto burped.

Not too long after, they stopped by the Orphanage and said their goodbyes to the Hokage while making their way to their room—ignoring the glares of the orphans and helpers in the process.

"Well, everything turned out well today" Tobias stated once he closed the door.

Naruto gave a blindingly bright smile "Of course it did! We had Ramen!"

A collective chuckle emerged from the four kids.

"Can't say I disagree, except I prefer Sushi" Tibarn said, grooming his feathers and looking at the still-growing flight feathers with a smile—he would be able to fly again soon.

Naruto sputtered and gave Tibarn a look of incredulity "Wha'd'you say!?".

Elincia got in between them "Now, now boys, there is no need for you to fight about food¨

The rest of the afternoon was spent in between arguments, laughs and whatnot; this was practically their daily life in here and they didn't mind it too much.

Sayaka-san had appeared shortly after dinnertime with a tray carrying some Miso Soup and some candy for their dinner and left them with instructions about their room and the tray she had bought with her.

"Make sure it is clean tomorrow, I will come in to check!" she warned "And leave the tray in the table near the door so I can pick it up tomorrow!"

They hastily answered with a "Yes Ma'am!" as she closed the door.

Some thirty seconds later they started cleaning the room in their usual fashion: Tobias cleaned the Table, Mirror and wooden bed parts, Elincia passed the Broom through the floor, Tibarn carefully climbed to the windowsill to clean it and the surrounding areas and Naruto organized their little pile of laundry—much to his annoyance.

They were done in less than 15 minutes, and after eating their dinner, they made their ways toward their beds.

Like always after a "Goodnight!" Naruto collapsed in his sheets and pillow hard and started snoring not a minute later—he was fast asleep now.

Elincia sighed "It is getting harder for us to keep this thing as we age" was what she said in the Tellius Language.

Tibarn cleared his throat "Indeed princess, we might have the appearance, but our knowledge is far beyond our apparent age"

Tobias merely looked at the window and piped in with "It was only natural my friends, our thoughts cannot keep up with our small bodies and vice versa, but we must keep this up for our sake"

The other two Telliuseans nodded in agreement as they sat down by Tibarn's bedside.

"More right you cannot be, but will it truly be worth it?" Tibarn said while putting a hand in his chin.

They have had this discussion about three times a week, for five years, they have doubted the mission will be as successful as they would expect, especially considering Naruto's treatment and if they would lose their connection to this world, and thus leave Naruto alone in the future.

"Maybe it will be, we have no way to truly know what to expect in this future, if it would've painful and dim, or peaceful and bright, but I know our actions dictate the future" Elincia said, deep in thought.

This was not the only thing they spoke about, they also thought about telling the Hokage about their true origins, and perhaps find some solace and help from the old man, for which they knew was a very powerful Shinobi.

However, they had agreed not to, it would only make the battered leader doubt them and more than likely pulled away from Naruto, something none of them wanted now, especially since Naruto will be almost completely alone.

With heavy heads and hearts, they got to their beds and laid on them, drifting into light sleep.

However, their little chat in a _foreign _language wasn't completely unheard this night.

Behind a Dog mask, a lone eye looked at the four kids—or rather, set his sight on the three that had just fallen asleep—wondering how such small kids could develop a language that was almost completely different from the one the people around the nations spoke all around.

**(AN: Okay this chapter was a pain to truly shape, I had so many ideas and plot points I had wanted to explain, needless to say I rewrote the first thousand words about fifteen times before getting mildly satisfied with it.**

**I also had struggles handling Tibarn's personality shift after the events that led him there, I could easily imagine his exasperation at being still unable to fly and shift, but I could not find myself to write him saying antagonistic things towards the small Naruto. Also, about his possibilities as a Shinobi: he will have a fairly hard time in Taijutsu and Chakra, namely because of his wings and shifting abilities (which will indeed create a separate reserve from the ones everyone has) his speed however will be huge and his stamina will be incredible, even while shifted. He CAN Improve his problems, but he'll need extensive Chakra control exercises to balance both reserves and a very intensive training on genjutsu for him to hide his wings. **

**Tobias' personality is starting to become much clearer now that we have more dialogue, although—as I said before—he will not be the main focus of the story, and he will not become OP on his own, at best he'll be above average in everything but stamina (which will be well below average) and in order to take down a powerful nin, he'd need the help of at least a Shinobi of moderate power but higher stamina (as Tobias' Stamina will be by FAR his biggest weakness)**

**Elincia herself is not to tricky to write with her peaceful ideals and very kind heart, she is perhaps my favorite character in both games, and I know a fair deal about her characteristics and personality, she is not quite the political savvy, but she is not ignorant of what the hell is going on around her (if her interactions with Sanaki and Caineghis in both games is anything to go by). I have established that Elincia will be the team medic, this is due to her being perhaps the best staffbot in Path of Radiance and her undeniable ability to heal properly in Radiant Dawn, and while she will not learn to punch things like Sakura, the ability to channel chakra will help make swords even deadlier on her arsenal (just imagine Amiti cutting through Steel and Silver weapons with ease and being a double brave sword with her speed… as if she wasn't deadly enough when trained originally).**

**All in all, I think this story is going on quite well but, what do you think?**

**Review answers:**

**-** **IhevMelons9:**

**{This seems like a really good story; too bad I can't follow what's going on. I only ever played Awakening and Fates so I don't really know these characters. I've been meaning to play Radiant dawn on citrus but I've been too busy.**

**Still, good job on posting your first chapter. Don't give up!}**

**-009Imgamer:**

**Thank you! I will certainly not give up just yet! And do not fret that much, I've had friends that shared your predicament, only the two mainstreams of the decade and little to no knowledge of the older ones. I do hope you managed to play it, but at my suggestion, you should start by Path of Radiance since it's the easier game and has plot points that make Radiant Dawn Less confusing.**

**Tsukoblue:**

**{A Naruto and Elincia pairing would be cool}**

**009imgamer:**

**I do have to say that it was my initial idea during the brainstorm I had, but after thinking about it… I'd be sad to say it's not possible once I figured it would leave poor Hinata in bad spirits and sort of resent Elincia, so she and Naruto stay just as friends for the Story. Still I might use the idea for an Omake (if I ever dare to write one) or a one-shot. **

**Keep Reviewing Please!**

**-009)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.- Apartment and Hyuga Affair.**

**Chapter 3 Finished! I am so very sorry for the delay, I am just very busy with school, especially since finals are quite soon and I need to prepare myself for it.**

**This chapter took a bit to finish and to be honest I didn't even expect it to be THIS long, but plot-points are plot points and it ended up like this!**

Language typing.

Modern Tongue- "Say, my friend… is this text necessary?"

Ancient Tongue- "_HOW DARE YOU!?"_

Shinobi Tongue- "NARUTO!"

Jutsu/Spell/Galdr- "**Endless grief and sorrow**"

_Land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Outside of the Orphanage._

Outside the window of our protagonists' room a lone ANBU stood wondering about the language three of them spoke, his normal eye belied the fact that his brain was analyzing and trying to translate the language.

However, after an hour or so, he gave up, it's just that the words were very strange and unlike any coded language he had ever heard of! And he couldn't just shrug it off, as the language seemed far more structured than any play-language kids often used when playing, and some of the words were far more different than any word he had heard!

These musings were cut short when Cat—one of his fellow ANBU—used hand signs to communicate with him, the signs themselves translated into 'What happened in there?'.

Blinking the ANBU in the dog mask quickly flashed through signs that translated into 'Nothing great, just some play-fighting'.

He wasn't going to tell anyone about what he had heard—not even the Hokage—simply because the kids seemed really close, and thus separating them will have devastating consequences—at least for his sanity.

As they were about to leave for the night-

A muffled scream made its way to their ears and made them quickly look back at the window—what they saw made the dog ANBU's blood boil.

There was an orphanage worker trying to asphyxiate Naruto with a Pillow.

Without much thought he dashed towards the window and broke it in a million pieces, not caring for his stealth anymore as the life of his Sensei's son was endangered.

He wasn't the only one that was angry, from the bed below Naruto's there was the blue-haired kid standing up to climb the Ladder and save his friend.

On the other side of the room, the green-haired girl started calling the Matron from her spot at the top bed.

Below her, the winged kid's eyes promised murder as he untangled the sheets from his wings.

Losing no time, the ANBU disappeared just as everyone—bar Naruto—shifted their glance towards him.

Before the man could blink, the ANBU knocked him from the bed with enough concentrated killing intent to make most Chunin and some Jonin crap themselves.

The worker looked bewildered at the ANBU "I am doing the village a favor! The Kyubi- "

More Killer intent came from the door as a royally pissed off granny stomped her way towards her worker "TADAO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

The worker paled significantly as she seemed to grow much bigger as she got closer, and with the killer intent of both her and the ANBU, he was unable to look—or run—away from them.

"S-sayaka-s-s-sama… I am simply a-" the man struggled to get the words out of his throat, and it didn't help when the ANBU grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You WILL explain your behavior to the Hokage!" the ANBU bellowed as he used his other arm to move his mask and makeshift eyepatch.

Revealing a glowing red eye with three swirling tomoe: The Sharingan.

"K-Kakashi of-!" Tadao collapsed.

The killer intent subsided, and both adults moved to check on the kids.

"Naruto! Tibarn! Tobias! Elincia! Oh thank Kami you are okay!" Said the granny as she spared a glance to the room's four inhabitants.

The winged kid was in the top bed, looking at both adults with surprise, wings stretching out as a shield for his friend "Sayaka-san, can we trust this Shinobi?" he queried.

At the feet of the stairs, the green haired girl and blue haired boy looked aghast at the ANBU, nodding once Tibarn queried.

The Granny—Sayaka, he noted—nodded "Yes, Tibarn-kun, he is to be trusted" She assured him.

Tobias approached the man and eyed him critically (The ANBU noted that this kid seemed more aware than the average five year-old)

"What kind of Shinobi are you?" he questioned, trying to pick his now fully-readjusted mask.

The ANBU grabbed the kid's hand a little bit too hard "I belong to a special Shinobi Unit known as the ANBU, I specialize in stealth"

Elincia tilted her head quizzically "Are you one of Jii-chan's guards?"

The ANBU looked mildly surprised, how could a girl link him with the ANBU hidden in the Hokage Tower? Better yet—How could SHE notice them at all?

Quickly recovering his rational thoughts, the ANBU answered "They are from my faction, yes; but I do not guard the Hokage directly"

And that sparked a bit of an interview between the three kids and the ANBU and during that time, the Cat ANBU appeared and took Tadao out to be questioned tomorrow and Naruto dozed off again.

Since it was getting late the ANBU excused himself from Sayaka and the kids and took out from the window towards a nearby tree.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the three kids yawning widely and collapsing in the edge of their beds.

For the first time since his sensei's death, he smiled; not a sarcastic or fake one, but one that was genuine.

Perhaps the proposition of becoming a Sensei to a Team of Genin would not be too bad in a future with those kids—especially Tobias.

Now, all four of them had the potential to become great shinobi—although the wings might be a burden for Tibarn in the Future—but that blue kid, was the one that piqued his interest due to his self-awareness and surprising attention for someone so young.

Although it was VERY unlikely that he would end as that kid's future sensei, he would be enormously glad if he did end up as the kid's sensei.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

"KNOCK IT OFF, NARUTO!" Screamed a very exasperated Tobias when he was awoken with a huge dump of freezing cold water in the head—trying to avoid using profanities in front of him.

From the bedside, Naruto was on the floor cackling madly at his newest prank's results, he was laughing so hard that he was crying and holding his stomach in pain.

A sleepy looking Tibarn merely looked at the Blonde kid disapprovingly, yawned broadly and headed for the closet to find a han-yuban and haori for the day.

Elincia looked like a gorgon and the glare she gave them surely made her look as scary as a five-year-old could be, she also seemed to be in auto pilot as she headed out for the bathroom to wash the sleepiness off her.

A still sleepy Tibarn approached the soaked blue-haired kid and handed him a towel—and also handed Naruto his clothes saying "Suit up, Naruto".

Tobias took the towel "Thank you Tibarn" he thanked the Laguz who spared him a smile as he stretched his wings.

No more than ten minutes later, the kids were all set for the rest of the day, Naruto had finally stopped laughing and was wearing an orange T-shirt that Sayaka-san had given him yesterday after the assault on his young life, blue shorts and a pair of green goggles that had appeared out of nowhere in their drawer with a note wishing him a happy birthday, he also had his little blue sandals ready for use.

Elincia had opted to wear a small maroon qipao dress with green details that are meant to represent life—not to mention that it accentuated her hair and eyes—she wore a pair of brown sandals which were a gift from none other than Sayaka-san.

Tibarn had gone with a light green Han-Yuban topped by a darker green haori that looked shockingly similar to his usual outfit back in Tellius, just smaller. He wore a pair of brown pants and dark brown sandals; he had also opted to wear a red headband in his forehead like he usually did back when he was a king.

Tobias wore a simple pale blue sleeveless shirt with the Village insignia in the chest, a pair of gray shorts, and simple shinobi sandals—Tobias never liked to truly show-off his semi-nobility status back then, and that carried over here, in their present.

Tibarn was absently checking his wings, already impatient to be able to properly fly again as a soft hand touched his shoulder, He turned to look at said person.

It was Sayaka-san, kneeling over him as Naruto happily chatted with Elincia and a very irritated Tobias in her back.

"You are looking impatiently at your wings Tiba-Kun" She commented softly.

Tibarn couldn't exactly tell her his plight and wish to be able to fly again, he knew it'll come in due time, but even then, he had to act innocent—like the kid he IS supposed to be.

"Sayaka-san, I am just wondering if I'd ever be able to fly with these" He answered her and stoked his own left wing with care—going over the growing flight feathers.

The old lady hummed and then stroke Tibarn's hair with her wrinkly hand, making him laugh a bit.

"Of course you will! You are able to glide over the floor for a little bit of time! Why would YOU not be able to Fly with these beautiful wings of yours!?"

Tibarn felt very flattered by those comments, although inside he was malfunctioning since very few of his kind actually complimented one's wings like she did, not even between mates.

Her expression turned very sour however "Kids, I am afraid the orphanage can no longer provide a home for you"

Tibarn's wings tensed in worry, Elincia started coughing her glass of water, Naruto accidentally bit his tongue and Tobias choked on his food "WHAT!? WHY!?"

The old matron started tearing up "The council, they decided that you four are far too dangerous to be around the rest of these kids"

"But… what about the ANBU?" Naruto blurted out.

"They wouldn't listen to him"

Elincia clenched her fists "What's going to happen to us?"

"You will be given a moderate apartment, at least the Hokage had the authority to give you that despite the council's wishes to outright banish you from the village"

Everyone looked at the broken window, there was Dog: the ANBU that helped Naruto just yesterday.

"ANBU-San, why are you here?" Asked Sayaka-san startled

"To escort these children and their belongings directly to their new apartment" he answered in a no-nonsense way.

Naruto merely looked at the ANBU dumbly "We have not packed yet…"

The ANBU might have grinned behind his mask, but they would've been unable to see it anyway "Look around"

They gasped once they did so.

Because the room was _empty._

"Now, before you scream, I merely moved away your stuff to your new apartment with the help of my ANBU unit, Hokage's Orders"

Not a second later, all four of them hung on him in a tight group hug, shocking the ANBU.

The kids were repeating "Thank you" like it was the only word they knew.

* * *

_Land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, The Kid's Apartment_

The apartment was fairly decent in size, enough for them not to be cramped up once they do grow up, it had two bedrooms—which they quickly divided—a decent sized kitchen with enough furniture to hold about a week's worth of food (Could have been more if Naruto and Tibarn didn't pig out Ramen and Sushi during lunch), a pretty small living room with two single couches and a triple seat one, all of those fairly dilapidated, but still usable.

The walls were a very pale shade of yellow, had cracks all over them, the wooden floor had faded colors and there were some loose boards.

Thankfully the windows were sealed, so they'd have a clear warning of when will Naruto be attacked—although they doubted that since the Hokage had them under his protection.

There were closets in which they started filling with their clothes, Tibarn and Elincia were helping one-another in getting their things done with so that they could trim their room into something more akin to their rustic rooms back in Tellius.

Naruto and Tobias however…

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Aww, Come on! It's not so bad"

Had been in their rooms less than ten minutes and were already fighting over something trivial, this time: Closet arrangements.

"I NEED the space! My clothes will not be a cramped wrinkly mess like back at the orphanage! And that was because all four of us had to share ONE!"

"It will not be THAT bad to give my secret ramen reserves a good space" Naruto tried to argue while putting some bowls of instant ramen in the opened closet.

Tobias knocked them away instantly and started putting his yubans and shirts neatly. "Go and put them in one of those loose boards around the room" He pointed at one near the door "Like THAT ONE for example!"

Naruto pouted, but grudgingly agreed to put his Ramen there.

Tobias went back to organize his clothing in such an organized way that would make Tanith blush.

"The haori goes in here, the jacket will hang out right here and these shorts will be between the shirts and boxers and this slab will divide my side with Naruto's" Tobias mused to himself while fitting his clothes inside the closet.

An hour later came Elincia carrying two buckets of water and some cleaning supplies.

Tobias got the memo and grabbed the buckets, handing one to Naruto.

As Elincia Returned to hers and Tibarn's Room Tobias explained to Naruto what they had to do "We have to clean Naruto, this place is very filthy"

Four and a half hours later all four of them laid on the now neatly clean living room floor, panting and sweating profusely, at least the apartment was clean now, all the dust, filth and stains had been washed away by the group of children and they were now too tired to even think of going to wash themselves and collapse in the beds to sleep.

"*Huff* This…was…hard *huff*" Naruto said panting.

Everyone groaned in agreement, too tired to even try to speak properly.

"It seems you all were very busy" came the unmistakable voice of the dog ANBU.

Taking pity of the kids, the ANBU decided to carry them to their beds, one by one.

Ten minutes later, he was currently looking at the sleeping figures in Naruto and Tobias' Room.

The ANBU smiled beneath his mask and decided to go and report the Hokage about these kid's status

* * *

_Next Morning_

_Land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hyuga Compound_

Grief.

A simple word, made out of five letters, yet meaning a very crippling emotional pain over the loss of someone you love.

That was the feeling Hiashi Hyuga was feeling as he gazed towards the coffin that held his beloved wife, mother of his two very beloved Daughters.

He wanted to cry in despair, he really wanted to; but the presence of the entirety of the Hyuga clan made it borderline impossible.

Because he was supposed to be strong, the clan head wouldn't cry for it will show he was weak-.

A heavy sob shifted his attention from the coffin towards his Eldest Daughter: Hinata.

The poor girl was a mess of emotions and had streams of tears running through her small cheeks as she grasped his black funerary robe with surprising strength.

With a stroke in the head Hiashi let her cry in his robe, she needed to let her emotions go out in this form, she was only four –almost five.

His other Daughter, Hanabi was currently in the arms of his younger twin brother Hizashi, who also had his own son alongside: Neji.

An assistant from the branch family made his way out to him "Hiashi-Sama" she breathed "The Kumo representative is at the doors"

Hiashi groaned as he lifted Hinata to his Shoulder "Couldn't he have picked a less appropriate moment"

Shifting his daughter's position on his shoulders he faced his assistant "Let me get Hinata to her room, she cannot be there in this state"

The woman nodded and immediately headed towards the compound's entrance as Hiashi entered the Main Family house.

As soon as he set foot on it, Hinata had gathered enough strength to speak despite her sobs "T-Tou-San… W-w-why is Ka-kaa-san not…Waking?"

Her voice was very weak and pained, which actually hurt Hiashi a bit more than it should have, but he refrained from answering her grieving daughter until he was at her bedroom's door.

"Hinata, dad has to go and check on something" He said while entering the room and laying her on the sunken bed "I'll be back soon"

Hinata merely grabbed her sheets and pillows and began wailing, it was muffled by the pillows, but it was still enough to make Hiashi's stoic façade crumble further.

Closing the door ever so gently, he left the hallway and set himself going to the main discussion room of the compound, which was located in a building right beside the residential one.

Once he arrived, he saw his twin brother on the double sliding doors looking at him a bit too critically.

"Took you long enough" his twin remarked "I cannot blame you though, poor Hinata" he continued solemnly.

"Where is Hanabi?" Hiashi asked, seeing that he no longer had his younger daughter on hand.

Hizashi tilted his head "With Kaa-san, she insisted on having her while we attend this meeting with Kumogakure's representative"

Sighing in relief, Hiashi signaled that it was time to finally get that done with, both brothers nodded in synchronization and got inside the room, which was already filled with both Main and Branch house Hyugas and had a single man with a Kumogakure forehead protector and a very irritated face.

Both brothers sat beside each other, looking intently towards the dark-skinned man "This meeting is now starting"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with our protagonists 3 hours after cleaning (and 2 into the meeting)**

Tibarn looked a bit miffed at the pitch black pile on his plate "Is this even edible, Naruto? I appreciate the gesture, but… watching is completely different compared to actually doing it"

Elincia was no better "No offense, Naru-kun, but this doesn't look like actual rice"

Tobias was already on the single bathroom, taking out what little food he had on his stomach after eating a single grain of Naruto's abomination.

Naruto looked a bit guilty and took the plates away dumping the contents in the trash can "Well, I guess I'll have to share some of my secret stash with you guys"

Tobias emerged, looking ghastly pale "Yeah…anything but… that thing..." he rasped.

Taking the cue, Naruto removed the loose board that hid his stash and grabbed four as Elincia started to boil the water necessary for the cups.

8 minutes or so later, their way overdue lunches were served and this time, Naruto ate very slowly, probably out of guilt for his botched rice.

"I'm so sorry guys, I truly didn't expect that this would happen" Lamented Naruto as he dropped his chopsticks on his half-full cup.

Tibarn—who was sitting beside him—looked at him with a bit of pity "It's okay" he said embracing him with both his arms, and wings "No one learns the first time".

Naruto looked at him a bit somberly and flashed a light smile, then returned the hug.

"Eat up" Tibarn continued "We do not want to go out with an empty stomach; or do we?"

Naruto's belly rumbled and he smiled sheepishly while putting his hand behind his head "Right!"

Everyone smiled "Good, we will go to our rooms to get ready; do not take too much time" Informed Elincia as she and the others got up and headed to the rooms.

With lightning fast speed, Naruto downed the rest of his cup of noodles and stormed to his and Tobias' room, making a beeline for the closet.

He halted once he saw his grayish-blue roommate give him a death glare "Do. Not. Dare"

Naruto let out a 'meep' as he sat on Tobias' Bed while said kid picked his clothes carefully—almost like an expert in the art of looking nice (Which he actually was due to his time with Sephiran as an apprentice).

Thirteen minutes later, Tobias settled with a light blue shirt, white shorts and his typical sandals "Your turn, Naruto"

Naruto's side of the wardrobe was very messy compared to his roommate's, with clothes precariously thrown around, creating a mish-mash of blue and orange all around it, compared to Tobias's neatly clean and organized side.

He took significantly less time to decide than Tobias, mainly because Naruto didn't care much about looks or etiquette—Much to Sayaka-san's displeasure.

He had picked a light green shirt with orange tips, cyan shorts and his blue sandals, a choice of clothing that even the picky Tobias approved.

"Are my likes for good clothing finally rubbing into you?" he questioned with a very sly smile.

Naruto flashed a challenging grin "Hell no! I do not spent so much time gazing at the mirror or picking some clothing!"

Both of them laughed heartily as they got dressed for a little stroll to the Hokage Rock and a little surprise visit to the Third Hokage.

About 10 minutes later, they were leaving their new apartment with nervous excitement, after all, the old man wasn't expecting them.

Behind them, the dog ANBU watched them closely, just in case any of them ran into trouble.

* * *

_Land of Fire, Village hidden in the Leaves, Hyuga Compound—Hinata's Bedroom._

The Hyuga Heiress' room was filled with sobs and hiccups as the 4 year-old Hinata Hyuga cried in despair.

Why? Why was her mother in that box? Why was the clan wearing black and mourning? Why was her mother not waking up?

Those where some of the questions that kept plaguing her innocent mind.

Her father didn't help matters either, he was probably enduring it in his own way, but he was a busy man, so probably, he just had no time to cope with it.

At this, she grabbed her sheets and buried herself in wails and tears once again, she was alone in her sorrows after all.

Hours later—she didn't know how many—she stopped crying and gazed around her room to find a tray with some miso soup, a bit of tea and a note from her father's.

_Hinata_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you, I'm simply too busy._

_But I promise that when I am done with this, I will go to see and spent some time with you._

_Tou-san._

Hinata could read the note just fine, after all, it was necessary to read even the basic characters since she was about 2 years old.

The note helped soothe her for a bit and she started eating her food.

Once she finished however she felt extremely tired and sleepy, but why? She had to wait for her father and possibly her baby sister and uncle.

It won over her however, and she fell asleep.

_35 minutes later_

A dark skinned man discreetly entered the bedroom he was sure belonged to his prize, and sure enough, there she was, fast asleep and unable to fight back.

With practiced speed, he grabbed her and started making a beeline to the compound's exit.

However, he was spotted by the Clan Head who was going to see his daughter.

"NOT EVEN A CHANCE" the man screamed as he lunged at the man with his clan's gentle fist technique.

Only that this one was a bit overcharged.

All the Chakra points in his opponent's body collapsed all at once, and the force was too much for the man's heart, for which it collapsed and killed the man instantly.

It took a minute for Hiashi to realize what he had done, but when he did, a bit of panic got through him.

"Hiashi, what happened?" Came the shocked voice of his mother behind him.

"This scum tried to kidnap my daughter" he said in a morose voice, looking in shock and disgust towards the man that dared to try and kidnap his daughter, just hours after his beloved Wife's Funeral.

The older Hyuga had a look of painful disapproval.

"This isn't good my son, Kumo is going to be outraged and I am pretty sure the Raikage will declare war once again…"

Hiashi paled significantly at that, by kami, he was in trouble now and he might as well just have doomed the village alongside himself.

However, he had an idea.

"Hizashi!" he called for his brother, who appeared on the spot.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You will go with me to the Hokage's office to try discuss this mess" He declared.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama" he commended with a mischievous edge.

Hiashi scowled at his twin, but even he couldn't hide a smile as he brought a bit of humor to this delicate situation.

Both brother's looked at their mother "Kaa-san, while we're out, please look after Hinata and Hanabi, they are all I have left of my dear Hitomi"

"Please, look after Neji as well" Added Hizashi

The woman nodded and scooted her still sound asleep granddaughter in her arms, and got a guard to fetch her Neji, as both of her sons marched towards the compound's entrance

* * *

"ADMIT IT NARUTO! WE. ARE. LOST!" Tibarn declared impatiently as they faced an alleyway that he could swear had passed thrice already.

Naruto smiled sheepishly "Okay, we are lost" he admitted.

Elincia brushed her braid slightly as she looked at Tibarn with a murderous glare "Who are you to speak? Tibaka?" She seethed. (Tibarn thinks this stands as his name, plus 'baka (idiot)', but Tobias and (Surprisingly) Naruto think that it stands for Tibarn, plus Taka (Hawk))

Tibarn tried to match Elincia's look, but in the end, he simply couldn't.

"After all, you know the streets even less than Naruto does… and that's saying something" Tobias added with a barely concealed grin.

Naruto however, didn't want to tease Tibarn at all, as he had just noticed something.

"Guys? It's only mid-afternoon, so why are all of these streets empty?" He said slowly as he felt a foreboding chill at the base of his spine.

Tibarn focused his sight behind Naruto and his eyes widened "LOOK OUT!" He tried to warn his blonde friend, but it was too late.

With a loud crash, a sake bottle was smashed square on Naruto's head, while two other civilians grabbed the struggling Tobias and Elincia.

Tibarn avoided the civilians gracefully as a very scandalized mob rounded over Naruto with a lot of sharp and pointy objects in hand.

The sight only made Tibarn's blood boil in anger and he let out a screech, a screech that signified his inner hawk's authority.

It was enough to stop the mob, who now looked at him in shock.

The Hawk kid's marks in his face and arms were darker than usual, and they seemed to be swirling and glowing at a steady pace, his wings were tense and, spread with a predatory edge.

However, his eyes were the most striking of them all, instead of the human eyes he usually showed, Tibarn now had the characteristic eyes of a Hawk, eagerly waiting for the right moment to rush at his prey as an intense circle of chakra swirled around him.

For a brief moment he flashed and the visage showed a grown man with wings, scars and well-toned body (His true appearance in Tellius as the king of hawks).

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE IS NOT A MONSTER!**" and like that the chakra swirled much more violently around him, enough to knock a good chunk of the mob off their feet, enabling Elincia and Tobias to approach their hurt and bleeding partner.

A certain distance away from them, the Dog ANBU tried his best to calm himself down as Tibarn's chakra activated all of his battle instincts, all the while trying to force his legs to cooperate and calm the enraged hawk down, but somehow, he couldn't.

The civilians fled in panic, screaming about "The Devil Hawk" as they scrambled about.

"**IS. HE. OKAY!?**" he screamed, his voice now a mix of his usual childish voice and a Hawk's screech.

Elincia answered his question.

"He's alive! But he needs medical attention!"

The swirling chakra around Tibarn calmed down significantly as his characteristics went back to normal.

"We need to get to the Hokage tower! Jii-chan will surely help us with this!" Tobias said hurriedly.

To answer that, the Dog ANBU appeared in front of them and picked the hurt Naruto up.

"I will guide you there, follow me!"

At that he jumped to a nearby rooftop and started running at a quite slow speed so to allow the three unharmed kids to follow him.

* * *

What was that swirling chakra?

That was the thought that now plagued the mind of the Hyuga Twins as they entered the Hokage tower.

Both brothers were about one square away from the tower when a sudden chakra surge approached them.

Immediately they activated their Byakugans and what they managed to see was quite shocking.

A kid, not any kid, but the Hawk kid of Konohagakure's orphanage judging by the two wings that sprout from his backside was leaking chakra out of anger and without control.

The chakra was very unusual in Nature though, the chakra had the usual blue all right; but it had a purple one swirling alongside the old one as well, it seemed to also be influencing some sort of change within the kid.

No, it wasn't like a Jinchuriki, it was something much more unique, simply put: the purple chakra seemed natural on his body, like it had some sort of special purpose on this kid and in fact had its own special reserve separate from the typical one.

But the question was: What could that be?

"Hyuga-sama, what can I help you with?" came the voice of the Hokage's main secretary.

Both Hyuga twins blinked as they faced the middle-aged woman in her desk.

"We have a bit of urgent news regarding Kumo" both of them answered simultaneously.

The secretary immediately shot out of her chair and opened them the door.

Both Hyugas entered calmly and as the secretary closed the door, the Hokage noticed them.

"Ah, Hiashi, Hizashi! What do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Hokage-sama! This involves Kumogakure!" Hizashi pressed immediately

The old Hokage was suddenly on edge.

"What did the representative do!?" he questioned in both a hurried and calm tone.

Hiashi's hands clenched into fists as he took word "He tried to kidnap my eldest daughter, Hinata" He bared his teeth as he continued "And I killed him"

The Hokage rubbed his temples as he took the information in.

"This is bad, very bad" he concluded "It either means war or a very huge debt to one of our main opponents on the previous war"

Both Brothers nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll have to use a messenger hawk to report this to the Raikage, but I cannot promise anything" He said as he picked a sheet of paper and a quill in order to write the missive to the Raikage.

Just then the door shot open as Dog, one particularly new and talented ANBU enter with a bleeding kid in his shoulder, followed closely by three other kids, between them, the hawk kid.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto was ambushed and hurt!" reported the ANBU as he emphasized the Kid in his shoulder.

Killer intent filled the room the blink of an eye, making everyone fear a bit for their lives.

"Who did it, Tobi-kun?" the enraged Hokage said in a very calm tone, that only made the man seem like a messenger of death.

The blue-haired kid looked down, probably to avoid being hit by the killer intent a bit too much. "Some civilians did" he managed, surprisingly without stuttering.

"We were trying to come and visit you for a surprise, but we got lost and those civilians knocked Naruto out with a glass and then grabbed me and Elincia before we could act" He explained.

Tibarn took word next, as he was the one that drove them off although unwittingly.

"I narrowly avoided getting grabbed, but seeing Naruto getting hurt really triggered something on me, I just do not know what happened, only that I suddenly felt the need to soar and tear them apart with a beak I do not have"

In truth, Tibarn was lying, as he knew exactly what had happened: He had almost shifted to his hawk form.

A Laguz usually shifts for the first time at age 10, after letting the inner form grow and get settled inside the Laguz's body before the third full moon after the Laguz's tenth birthday.

But if the Laguz child suffers from a very strong emotional turmoil, it is entirely possible to shift before the intended age. However, the consequences of such an event are very deadly.

For starters, the mentality of the inner form can take over completely of the normal Laguz's body and if not treated correctly, they become what they call "the savage ones".

The savage ones are Laguz with little room for morality and a very huge thirst for blood, they are still a bit self-aware, but are completely unable to control their urges, and for that they are usually terminated before they cause harm; which was the fate that belied Ulki's younger sister.

In short, he was VERY close on becoming one of those as his inner hawk was settling once again into him.

The Hokage was still furious, but he had contained his killer intent a fair bit.

"ANBU, get Naruto to the General hospital! I will make sure he is treated well" the old man barked.

With no time to lose, the dog masked ANBU set for the general hospital as the Hokage addressed the other two people in the room.

"Tobias, Elincia, Tibarn, you are coming with me, Hiashi, Hizashi, the missive is already finished, fetch a hawk and send it and you are dismissed!" He reported as he grabbed the three kids and quickly did a Body Flicker technique.

Hiashi and Hizashi fetched the hawk and set the missive to be delivered. However, they also set themselves towards the hospital.

After all, they couldn't let the opportunity to get their hands on such a unique boy pass.

**(AN: Done and DONE, thank the lord! I don't have a lot to say about this chapter except that I had a bit of fun meddling with all of these different Viewpoints.**

**Also, yes: Hiashi is very interested in Tibarn's unique chakra and possible new Bloodline Limit (Kekkei Genkai) to possibly use to their advantage against the still at large Uchiha Clan. But he is also debating if convincing the kid would be easy as he seemed really close to the other two. I will not spoil anything. But take a guess!**

**Reviews:**

**-Tsukoblue**

**{Just pair Hinata with Kiba or not include the part of canon where Naruto defends Hinata against those kids that mess with her because of the byakugan**

**Naruto could be somewhere else at that time and Kiba could be the one that shows up there}**

**-009Imgamer**

**I already answered via PM**

**-TheNextExorcist**

**{Really enjoying your story. Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are my favorites. Keep up the good work!}**

**009Imgamer:**

**Thank you! I will certainly continue!**

**Review please!**

**-009)**


End file.
